


喵呜起床服务

by uanosnzgwij



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uanosnzgwij/pseuds/uanosnzgwij
Summary: 一个存档
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 1





	喵呜起床服务

李马克是被痒醒的。  
家中那只小猫又跑到自己身上来了，李马克的瞌睡还没醒全，脑子里还在思考刚才是在加拿大的海还是济州岛的？  
"嗯......"猫爪柔软的肉垫踩在肚皮上，让李马克无意识地哼哼着。小猫仿佛将他的肚皮当成玩具，这里踩踩那里点点，时不时还伸出舌头舔舔马克的肚脐眼。李马克伸出手，像是鼓励一般摸摸猫猫头。  
只是这趋势有点奇怪。

小猫的舌头逐渐向上，从肚脐眼到胸前，刚开始是在胸脯上试探性地舔弄着，而后突然目标明确朝着那处凸起来回舔了好几下。李马克从喉咙发出几声闷哼，仍然迟钝地没弄明白发生了什么，只是觉得这舔弄让自己舒服地不得了。  
猫咪舌头特有的倒刺摩擦着李马克娇嫩的乳头，虽然有些许疼痛，但马克却并不觉得无法忍受，反而还享受这诡异的快感。还眯着眼睛的李马克感受到自己突然燃起的欲望，才意识到事情好像不是一个早晨叫醒服务这么简单。  
但现在也不是他能控制的了。

李马克左边的乳头马上就变得坚挺起来，小猫还挺有良心，左边的小山丘鼓起后，又轻轻挪到右边，开始新的觅食。舌头努力工作时，猫爪也没规律地揉着乳肉，为了全方面照顾到马克整个胸，小猫干脆趴了下来，柔软的猫毛靠在马克肚皮上，尾巴不经意撩过底下的火热，让他的小腹猛地一紧，一阵阵快感冲击着马克的大脑，让他忘了刚刚才说过后悔昨天没穿上衣睡觉。  
“嗯……啊……”李马克不懂为什么一只小猫这么会舔，这可能是猫科动物的天赋，长着倒刺的舌头简直让人疯狂。  
刚刚醒来的李马克又掉进另一个情欲漩涡。

李马克的阴茎早就已经勃起，马眼也分泌出些许精液，他逐渐不满足小猫的舔弄，慢慢地将左手伸向自己的阴茎，开始上下套弄起来，而右手则在猫咪头顶温柔抚摸着。小猫因抚摸不断发出喵呜声，柔柔腻腻的叫声听在马克耳里又是另一番味道，手下的动作不禁更快了。

小猫好像找到了规律，连续几下像平常喝牛奶时一样快速划过殷红的乳头，又突然放慢速度，让马克充分感受每一根倒刺在皮肤上的触感。

“呼…嗯……啊！”  
断断续续呻吟着的马克突然发出一声惊叫，原来是小猫一口含住了他的小山丘，尖尖地牙齿轻轻的磨着，李马克被刺激得差点泻了。  
他微微低头，想看清自己的小猫。猫咪一幅满足的表情，眼睛就是平常被撸得舒服时那样眯着，乖乖伏在自己胸前，尾巴在空中欢快地摇着，不过这次不一样，自己现在正在和小猫做着色情的事。李马克感觉自己的乳头快要爆了，胸前涨涨的感觉传到脑子里，头也跟着涨涨的，思维一片混沌。手下动作随着小猫舔弄的规律更加卖力，又有丝丝精液流到了手心。  
乳头被玩弄的通红，阴茎也肿胀得不像样，李马克恨不得立马攀上欲望的高峰，口中的呻吟越来越重，呼吸也失了规律，全身轻轻颤抖着。

“嗯……唔啊………”  
好想……

滔天的情欲蒙了马克的眼睛，就听见他带着哭腔来了这么一句。

“泰容哥，求求你了，变回来吧，我受不了了”


End file.
